Bivalve shellfish such as oysters or clams must be opened prior to preparation or consumption. The process of opening a shellfish is known as “shucking”. Traditionally, oysters and clams are shucked with a knife or other tool having a sharp and curved blade. Often shellfish such as oysters are held in one hand while the shucking knife is manipulated with the other hand. Such use exposes the person opening an oyster or clam to serious potential injury if and when the shucking knife slips.
Various types and sizes of shellfish are opened in preparation for human consumption. Some of these shellfish, such as oysters, are quite large with very tough and rugged shells; other shellfish, such as certain types of clams, are smaller with thinner, more delicate shells. A shucking tool with a single type of blade is thus unlikely to be suitably sized and configured for opening various types of shellfish.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.